LoLaneAssignments Wiki
Welcome to the LoLaneAssignments Wiki This wiki is about lane assignments in League of Legends. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/ Describe your topic This topic goes over the different lane assignments in the game “League of Legends”. In League of Legends, or ‘LoL’ there are three different lanes, each lined with turrets. There are also 5 different heroes played by a “summoner”. A summoner can be either a bot, or a human. These summoners pick their lane assignments and fulfill them. There are 4 different assignments; bottom (bot), top(top), middle(mid), and Jungle(jung). One hero goes top, one jungles, one take middle, and two go to the bottom lane. Different heroes specialize in different lanes because each lane requires a certain skill set. Each lane will be discussed as far as what type of character is needed, and how the lane responsibilities are fulfilled. Top Lane Top lane on the popular game League of Legends is the lane that has the highest counter-picking potential. When it comes down to the top lane the three most important capabilities that should be had are escape mechanics, sustain, and natural tankiness. This is the lane that is primarily a lane for Farmers and Tougher Champions. Your main priority in this lane is to farm and get the gold, this is a champion where the goal is to soak up as much gold as possible. Once you move from season to season surviving and farming is not going to be your main priority, but having a great dominating strategy where you can have a great damage control is key. Being able to identify Champion strengths and their weaknesses and exploiting them to win the lane. Something that is important to keep in mind is the fact that DPS beats Tank, Tank beats Burst, Burst beats DPS. Remember there a numerous amount of different characters to play with their own unique story that is fun to try out. A team will need the following: 1. Soaker - Someone to be a threat, a nuisance 2. Initiator - Someone to get the game going. 3. Disabler - Someone to shut down the most dangerous people on the team. 4. Defender - Someone to minimize the effect and potency of the enemy team. 5. Damager - Doing all the deeps. Here is a link to a top lane build for a common hero, Garen: http://www.mobafire.com/league-of-legends/garen-guide Middle Lane The middle lane, or mid lane as it is com monly referred to as, is one of the most popular lanes in League of Legends. This is due to its versatility. The middle lane champion can easily sneak into other lanes and attack other champions in a maneuver known as ganking. Due to its location, the middle champion is also able to invade the enemy’s jungle in a maneuver known as counter jungling. Also, the regular roles of pushing turrets down and farming apply to this lane as well. Success in the middle lane depends upon success in four key areas. The first is creep score. In order to keep a gold advantage, the champion in the middle lane needs to last hit all of the minions coming in lane. Next and most important is harassing the enemy champion. The mid lane champion needs to be able to constantly poke at the enemy champion for two reasons. It lowers the enemies overall health, and if executed correctly, it keeps the enemy from being able to last hit minions to increase their creep score. Thirdly, zoning is a key to success. Zoning is a way of setting up the map to create unsafe areas for the enemy champion to go. A natural example of zoning occurring on the map is the turrets. Warding and map awareness are the final keys to success in the middle lane. The middle lane has six opening, is in the middle of the map, and is the shortest of all the lanes in the game. By placing wards, the vision for the middle character is greatly expanded. By keeping good map awareness, the middle champion will stay safe from the numerous ganks that can occur. Middle guide link: http://www.solomid.net/guide/view/6738-generic-build-guide-by-bypolerbear Bottom Lane In league of legends the main purpose of the game is to team up with random people or friends online and destroy another team’s nexus. There are multiple ways to take down another team’s nexus and that is either using the top, middle, or bottom lane. When players are being overwhelmed and they need an upper hand against the enemy most users use the bottom lane in order to seek that advantage. The middle are usually heavily fortified with endless minions and champions (the user’s character). It is simply a route that gives players alternatives if they don't want to go guns blazing up the middle lane. The same can be said for the top lane as well, this strategy is called “back dooring”. For this lane you typically want two heros. A support and an "attack damge carry" or "adc". Here i a link to a fourm discussing the best heros to play in the bottom lane: http://www.mobafire.com/league-of-legends/forum/general/best-bottom-lane-duo-22200 Jungle The jungle role it's really a lane. This role is fulfilled by roaming around your team’s side or the map, and sometimes the other team’s side, in the jungles, hence the role name "jungle". The priorities of this lane are to level up by killing the monsters in the Jungle and “ganking”. It is also important to choose a hero that is able to handle these roles. On the top side there are wolves, Golem with a blue buff, and a wraiths. On the bottom side there are wraiths, the elder lizard with the red buff, and small golems. The blue buff gives you a mana boost and an attack damage boost according to your mana. The red buff gives you an attack bonus. “Ganking” or to “gank” someone is to catch the enemy by surprise, usually by the side or from behind and hopefully kill them. This is one of the more important jobs of the Jungle role. A jungle who cannot gank is usually unsuccessful and not helpful to the team. Choosing a jungle isn’t too difficult. They are usually labeled as ‘assasins’. It would be in your best interest to choose a hero that has high self-healing abilities, this way you won’t have to return to your base very often. Also, you want to choose a hero that has abilities that are useful for ganking and stunning enemies. Another important note is a jungle should always choose the spell “smite” This spell does a large amount of true damage to a selected monster. The primary rout of the Jungle is to start at the blue buff at the beginning of the game. Here, you and your teammates will slay Golem with the help of smite. Now, you have the blue buff, you will then slay the wolves, cross the middle lane, and slay the wraiths. Your smite should be cooled down by then. You will then go to the Lizard and slay him with the help of smite, thereby giving you the red buff. After this you have both red and blue buffs. It is your choice who to gank at this point. Usually it is whichever lane is in need, or whichever lane is vulnerable. After the first rout, it is up to the summoner to choose his/her path. An even mix of slaying monsters and catching the enemy off gaud with ganks should put the jungle and his/her team ahead. Notes: 1. Watch out of wards. These are items the enemy puts down in the grass or the open to see when an enemy is approaching. 2. Beware of the beginning game ‘buff steal’. The other team may cross to your jungle and steal your buff and kill your helping teammates. On the flip side, you may also choose to use this tactic. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.